The Captain's Game
by Prepare-for-the-crazy
Summary: While sneaking around our favorite feline Captain finds out that some of the crew want to sleep with her. She decides a little game is in order until they figure out who she likes. Rated T. Disclaimer: I sadly do not own the rights to Treasure Planet.
1. They want to WHAT?

**Hi! This is the result of a teenager who can't sleep at like 1 in the morning...School will suck tomorrow...Enjoy!**

Amelia was sneaking around the ship. Everyone thought she was asleep, but she couldn't sleep right now. It was the first day on the TREASURE PLANET voyage! It was SO exciting! She was looking out when she heard voices. It sounded like Arrow, Silver, Delbert, Jim, and Scroop. They were all in the galley.

_Hm. What are they talking about at this hour? _She thought. She walked closer to hear it better.

"..so if the Captain is 19 she could go for any of us?" Jim said.

"Well, I guess, but I doubt she'd fall for you guys." Arrow replied.

"Why be t'at, Mist'r Arro', sir? Is t'e Cap'n your lass?" Silver said.

Amelia nearly puked right then and there. Arrow was 40 for God's sakes! But she listened on.

"God No! I'm married! But, i have known her since she was a kit, and she wouldn't fall for any of you except-" Arrow said.

"It doessssn't matter if ssshe lovessss usss. Jussst asss long asss I get to take her clothesss off. Who'ssss with me?" Scroop interupted.

"Here, Here!" Silver agreed.

"I wouldn't mind getting some ass on this trip. I mean yeah she's older by 2 years, but I'm hot! Just look at me! What about you, Doc?" Jim also agreed.

"J-Jim! Don-Don't you think th-that's a little inappropiate?" Delbert said a little shocked.

"Are you gay, Doct'r? Cuz' I don' know any man who don' wanna lil somethin' somethin' from time t' time." Silver questioned.

"W-What! No! I'm noy gay! It-It's just- Don't you think she's a little more professional than that?" Delbert asked back.

"Excuse me!" Arrow said. "Before I was interupted, I was going to tell you who the Captain told me she actually liked."

Amelia froze. She knew exactly who he'd point out to them. She had to get in there. She walked into the room.

"_Yawn._ Oh, hello, Mr. Arrow, Mr, Silver, Mr. Scroop, Mr. Hawkins, and Doctor. What are you gentlemen doing at this ungodly hour?" She faked.

They all went quiet. Not sure of what to say, and praying to the powers that be that she didn't hear them. Poor, Delbert had to shatter the silence.

"Um, Good-Good Morning Cap-Captain. We were-weren't doing anything. Just talking."

Amelia decided to have some fun.

"What about?"

"Astrophysics." "Wars." "Cooking." "Spiders." "Solar Surfing" They all replied. They looked at each other with a little surprise.

"We were just talking about a little of everything.' Arrow stepped in.

"I see. Now, Arrow, you wouldn't mind talking to me in my stateroom for a second, would you?"

Arrow gave a slight nod then left the galley. Amelia turned to the rest of them.

"I suggest the rest of you go to your bunks, or rooms. I'll see you in the morning."

They all gave her a slight nod, and went their seperate ways.

_Now to talk to Arrow..._

She went in her stateroom to see Arrow standing there. Waiting for her.

"What in bloody hell was that!" Amelia yelled. "You were going to announce that I had a slight liking to him with them all in the room! Even when i told you not to tell a soul!"

"Well, I didn't know you were listening, and they asked your age. I told them you were 19, and apparently Jim is 17, the Doctor is 21, Mr. Silver and Sroop are both 30 something! Then they all wanted to sleep with you, and I didn't know what to do."

Amelia was furious until a small idea formed in her head. She got a evil glint in her eyes and smirked.

"Alright, Arrow, I have a plan, and you're going to help me."

**What is she up to?! Review and tell me what you think! Til next time.**


	2. Starting the Games

**Welcome back to the Captain's Game! Now why are you still reading this? Like seriously. Just skip it. The rest isn't important. Skip. it. now. Just read the freaking story!**

"You want to do what!?" Arrow said.

Amelia just stood there like nothing out of the ordinary had happened. Which in one way nothing did it's just what she said that made it strange.

"I said, I'm going to play a game with them. They are going to fight each other until they learn who I really like. I will let them try romantic stuff, and then...I'll scar them for the rest of their pathetic, worthless lifes. Both physically and emotionaly." She stated plainly.

"Um, Are you sure that's a good idea? Couldn't that all tear them apart? I mean won't your _boyfriend _lose some of his friends." Arrow asked.

Amelia thought for a moment.

_Hm. Arrow does have a point, but he'll have me, and I'll have him, so I don't care. Fuck the rest of them._

"Nah. It'll be fine." Amelia told him.

"So...who's in the game, and are you going to sleep with any of them?" Arrow asked catiously.

"It will be Delbert, Scroop, Silver, and Jim. Um, I'll only sleep with the one I like. Sleeping with the others sounds...repulsive."

Arrow nodded. He expected that much. There was still one more thing.

"And how will I be playing a hand in this?"

Amelia smirked.

_Is it not obvious by now. Are you really that stupid?_

"You, my dear friend, will start the games."

"And...how do I do that?" Arrow was unsure.

Amelia rolled her eyes. This was really annoying.

"I don't know think of something! Just go start the damn game!"

Arrow nodded and left Amelia in her stateroom. She walked around in her room for a bit before deciding to get some real sleep.

_Meanwhile_

All the guys were back in the galley.

"So did t'e Cap'n find out." Silver asked.

"Ah, No. Although, I have an idea for you guys. You should all compete for her. Be all romantic, and then see who she likes." Arrow suggested.

"Watch out, little boys. This man is gonna get some ass!" Jim announced.

"Think again, Cabin _boy. _Sssshe'ssss mine." Scroop warned.

"Ha! Ye's think ye can compete wi'h my smooth skills. After a phrase or two she'll be wrapped on my fing'r!" Silver said. "What about ya, Doct'r?"

"Um. I d-don't know. It's just s-she seems a l-little t-t-too good for us any-anyways." He stammered.

"What's wrong, Doc. You chicken?" Jim laughed.

"Actually, it's p-part dog." Delbert replied.

"Whatever." Jim rolled his eyes.

"Well, we should get some sleep. Good night, gents." They all went to their room/bunk.

Amelia was in her room.

"Let the games begin." She whispered to herself.

**Okay so this has an almost Hunger Games thing to it, but it is the Captain's game so back off! R&R! Bye!**


	3. Time to make our move

**I was bored so here's the 3rd. Enjoy!**

Amelia woke up early in the morning. She had to since she was the Captain. She was always so tired, and that's why Mr. Hawkins brought her her coffee in the morning. She was still waiting when she heard a _very_ confident knock. She rolled her eyes.

_Time for the fun to start... _She thought.

She opened the door, and leaning on the door frame was Jim. He was leaning on one arm, and was holding two cups of coffee. He had a cocky grin on his face.

"Mr. Hawkins, I see you have my coffee, but why the two?" She asked him. She already knew why he had two. It was only to be expected. She was curious to what his answer might be.

"Well, I thought Mr. Arrow would be with you. It seems as if he's not. Maybe I could join you instead. Don't wanna let good coffee go to waste, do we?" He lied smoothly.

"Fine, Mr. Hawkins, I guess I don't see the harm in that. Please take a seat." Amelia motioned for him to come in. Which he did gladly. He strode past her, and took the seat nearest to hers.

"So, Captain, I never really noticed how lovely this room was. It is quite nice, but I know you can't sleep in here. Where exactly do you sleep on this ship?" Jim said trying to get to the point. Amelia sat down in her Captain chair.

_Just as I expected. _She thought. _Hormonal teenage boys try to jump straight to it, don't they?_

"I believe that is personal, Mr. Hawkins. Actually do you mind leaving. I believe the Doctor is suppose to help me here soon. I would greatly enjoy for us to have some privacy."

Jim got a fearful expression for a second, but threw it away fast.

"You don't need, Doc. I can help you. What is it exactly?" He asked.

Amelia pulled out various maps.

"I need help plotting out our course. You know anything on astrophysics or navigation?" She asked coyly.

Jim looked at the maps in horror.

"Um, actually, I think Silver needs me. Bye, Captain."

Jim rushed out of the room. He nearly toppled over Delbert who was indeed there to help with the course.

"Woah!" Delbert yelped as he tripped. Amelia rolled her eyes.

_He doesn't seem to have much balance. _She thought.

"Welcome, Doctor. Nice of you to _drop _by." She said with a slight smile.

Delbert looked up at her and blushed. He stood up, and smoothed out his outfit.

"Good-Good Morning, Captain." He said.

"Let's get to work then. Shall we, Doctor?"

They worked in there for a couple of hours. He hadn't made any moves, so Amelia was a little mad.

_Doctor, I can't play my game if you don't make a move! Wait. I'm an idiot! Ofcourse! Delbert's a gentleman! I'll have to make the first move._

Amelia moved closer to Delbert. He didn't notice. He was completely in the zone with his work. She kept getting closer. He only noticed when she was standing next to him. Shoulder to Shoulder.

"Can you show me what you have in mind, Doctor?" She said plainly.

"Um. I th-think that w-we should go um th-this way, and then we'll m-make great t-time." He got out. She was _really _close. He took a step over to the side. Amelia frowned slightly.

_Why do you have to make this hard? _She thought. She took a small baby step towards him, but he still saw it. He was now kinda confused.

"Well, I b-better l-leave you to decide the rest. G-Good day, Am-Captain!" Delbert turned red then left as fast as he could.

Amelia smirked.

_Caught you, Doctor..._

A few hours later Amelia was walking along the deck. She heard some clanking behind her.

_Silver's turn..._

"Aye, Cap'n. Is it not a fine evenin' for sailin' the open skies?" He asked.

Amelia just nodded, and stood her ground as Silver leaned on the railing next to her.

"But it ain't as fine as you'self, Cap'n." He moved a little closer. "Well, Cap'n, as ye kno' the crew will be havin' a party in the galley. Will ye be comin'?"

Amelia thought for a second. This would be perfect. She'd get them drunk and have some fun.

"I think I will, Mr. Silver."

"Ah, now. My pap was Mr. Silver. I jus' go by Silver."

Amelia nodded. Silver yawned and started to move his arm so it went around her shoulder, but she stepped to the side.

"Well I best be going. Good day."

She quickly walked away from a slightly disappointed Silver. Scroop on the other hand just grinned. He had been watching from the shrouds. Time for him to make his move.

"Good Evening, Captain. Isssss everything looking sssshipssssshape." he asked.

Amelia turned around surpised. She didn't hear him coming.

"Yes, Mr. Scroop. Everything is looking fine."

"You know, Captain. The night isssss young, and I feel like treating a beautiful woman to a lovely dinner..."

Amelia wasn't in the mood. She had to think of something fast.

"Well, I hope you and Birdbrain Mary have a good evening tonight."

"Actually, Captain, I wasss talking about yourssself."

"Sorry, Mr. Scroop, but I'll be eating with...someone already. Good Day."

She left quickly. Silver and Scroop creeped her out. There was a part of her that really didn't trust them. Her instincts were screaming for her to lock them up, but she denied it.

_Now let's get ready to go to the party..._

**That's it. I'll post the forth sometime here tonight. Just wait. R&R.**


	4. Love Game!

**Number 4! This is all on the party. People get drunk. Even Delbert! They will sing some Lady Gaga, but I'm gonna change the lyrics a bit. Enjoy.**

Amelia walked down into the galley. She was in her Captain's uniform, and everyone else was in their normal clothes as well. There was music playing, and drinks were being served. In the corner was a karaoke machine, but it wasn't being used. Some of the people were drunk, and were out on the dancefloor. She saw Arrow, Scroop, Jim, Silver, and Delbert in one corner. She walked over to them.

"Why hello, Cap'n, don't ye look lovely." Silver said.

Jim nodded. "Did you do something new to your hair for this?"

"No. I did not, Mr. Hawkins. I'm not one to go out of my way to look different for a party."

"Who wantssss ssssome drinkssss?" Scroop asked. They all took a glass of wine. Except for Delbert.

"Oh, come now, Doctor. Don't be a buzz kill." Amelia said.

_I need you all drunk to have my fun anyways..._ She thought.

"Well, I guess one cup can't hurt." He finally agreed. They all drank their cups dry. They got more and more except for Amelia and Arrow.

"Arrow, I have an idea. Just go set up the karaoke machine over there. We're going to have some fun." Amelia whispered.

Arrow nodded and walked off.

"How about we go out there and bust some moves, gents?" Amelia asked them all.

"Aye, Cap'n." "Alright." "Sssssure." "Whatever, maam."

The song Toxic was playing, and they all busted some moves. Delbert surprised everyone by the way he moved. He was almost as good as Jim! Even if they were both pretty wasted.

"Captain, I gotta ask you something..." Delbert said.

Amelia was a little surprised, but why not?

"What is it, Doctor?"

"You were*hic*hitting on me earlier in the stateroom. You were making a move. Why?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

_It seems all this man needs is a little liquid courage from time to time. Wait, Arrow got it finished. Let's do this. _She thought.

"Actually, Doctor, follow me. The rest of you come too." Amelia commanded.

They all went to the karaoke machine. Amelia tapped the mic.

"Hello, crew. I congragulate you all for being part of this crew. In your honor, Mr. Silver, Mr. Scroop, Mr. Hawkins, the Doctor, and I will be singing Love Game. Here it goes." (Note: Amelia is **bold**, Silver is _italic_, Scroop is underline, Jim is CAP LOCK, and Delbert is all lower cased.)

LET'S HAVE SOME FUN

THIS BEAT IS SICK

COME TAKE A RIDE ON MY DISCO STICK

LET'S HAVE SOME FUN

THIS BEAT IS SICK

COME TAKE A RIDE ON MY DISCO STICK

_I wanna kiss you_

_But if I do you might kill me babe!_

**It's complicated and stupid**

I give your ass a squeeze

cuz I'm sexy cupid

we wanna play

want to play

a love game, a love game!

hold me and love me.

JUST WANNA TOUCH YOU FOR A MINUTE

_Baby 3 seconds is enough to make my heart quit._

LET'S HAVE SOME FUN

THIS BEAT IS SICK

COME TAKE A RIDE ON MY DISCO STICK

don't think too much

just bust that kick

**I wanna take a ride on your disco stick**

**Let's play a love game**

**Play a love game**

**Do you want love or do you want my fame.**

**Are you in my love game?**

**Dans le love game?**

**I'm on a mission**

**And it envolves some heavy liftin' yeah**

You've indicated your interest

am i educated in sex? yes!

_And now I want it bad_

_Want it bad_

A LOVE GAME, A LOVE GAME

hold me and love me

Just want to touch you for a minute

_Baby 3 seconds is what it takes for my heart to quit_

LET'S HAVE SOME FUN

THIS BEAT IS SICK

COME TAKE A RIDE ON MY DISCO STICK

don't think to much

just bust that kick

**I wanna take a ride on your disco stick**

**Let's play a love game**

**Play a love a game**

**Do you want love or do you want my fame?**

**Are you in my love game?**

**Dans le love game**

You couldn't see me there from across the dock

With a smile on my mouth and a hand on my huh

_The story of us will always start the same_

_With a boy and a girl and a huh and a game!_

And a game!

AND A GAME!

and a game!

**A love game**

**Let's play a love game**

**Play a love game**

**Do you want love or do you want my fame?**

**Are you in my love game?**

**Dans le love game!**

Everyone cheers for them. Arrow comes up next to Amelia.

"I think you got them in your love game." he whispers.

**And done! Now I'm off to sleep! R&R! Bye!**


	5. What happens after the party

**Thanks for the reviews! The more you give thw sooner I write...type...whatever! Enjoy!**

Amelia was walking back to her stateroom. She put her hand on the handle, but stopped when she heard stumbling behind her. She turned around, and saw the drunkend doctor trying to find his way to his room. At the pace he was going, he would find his room when he woke up in the morning. Amelia rolled her eyes.

_Well I better help him...Wait! I have a better idea! _Amelia thought as a smirk filled her features. _Time to interview my 'contestants'._

"Doctor? Do you need help?" She asked him.

He spun around quickly, but because of his drunkness he ended up falling flat on his butt.

"Maybe...a little..." He muttered as he picked himself back up. He swayed slightly, but held himself against the wall. Everything was spinning. It didn't matter though. He focused on the 3-4 Amelias coming to help take him to his room.

He was in heaven.

Amelia tugged his arm slightly in the direction of his room.

"So, Doctor..." She began. "You seem like a man who must have a flock of girls chasing him everywhere, correct?"

"Ha!" Delbert laughed. "I wish. I'm not much of a...ladies man. Not like Jim. The last girlfriend I had was when I was in high school."

Amelia merely nodded.

"What about you, Captain? Got a man in your life?" Delbert asked as Amelia still pulled his arm.

"No. I gave up on love when I became a Captain..." Amelia wasn't sure if she liked how this was going.

They reached Delbert's room.

"Alright. Here we are, Doctor. Good Night."

Delbert held onto Amelia's hand and brought it to his lips.

"Good Night, Amelia."

He then passed out right there. Amelia blinked, and looked down at him. She gave a short chuckle before she dragged him in the room, and left him there to sleep.

She walked back out, and saw Jim standing outside of her door.

"Can I help you, Mr. Hawkins?"

He turned around and smiled.

"I'm waiting to get into my room." He replied.

"Um. That's my room, Mr. Hawkins."

"Exactly and stop calling me that! Mr. Hawkins was my...father." he said.

"Well, Mr. Hawkins or not you aren't getting in there."

He turned and looked at her a bit shocked.

"B-But...I'm HOT! Why not?"

"I'm not that type of girl so leave me be."

Jim sadly walked off. It sounded like he was crying, and it made Amelia feel kind of bad. She knew about his father because Delbert had told her once before.

"Good thin' he's gon', aye Cap'n?"

Silver walked up to her.

"Now how's about a smoochin'?"

He leaned in, but only got a slap to the cheek.

"Ow!"

"Don't try that! For all I know you already have a girl!" She yelled.

"Don' worry, Cap'n. T'e only lass in my life is the hook'rs! Wait! T'at was wrong..."

Amelia gave him an icy glare.

"Damn..."

Silver walked away. Scroop who had watched the way she acted with every man stared down with a mischivous smile.

"Hello, Captain." he said coming out of the shadows.

"_sigh. _Hello, Mr. Scroop..."

"Isssss everything alright? You ssssseem ssstresssssed."

Amelia had had enough now. This guy made her the angriest, and she REALLY hated him.

"No! It's not fine! A wierd guy is flirting with me right now! And what's worse is he has this wierd stutter like problem."

Scroop was pissed. She seemed to like Delbert, and he ALWAYS stuttered unless he was drunk!

"What about the Doctor, Captain?"

Amelia got angrier, if that's possible.

"Leave before I fetch Arrow to get rid of you!"

He crawled away.

_Oh yeah. _He thought. _I'll just get rid of him first..._

**That's it! I'll update when possible. R&R. Bye!**


	6. Condolences and Scroop

**Okay this happens after Arrow is killed by Scroop. Enjoy!**

Amelia looked at the hat that sat on her desk.

_Why, Arrow? _Amelia thought. _Why'd you have to leave me? You left me here with these idiots!_

Amelia shook her head. It wasn't Arrow's falt. It was that damned boy's fault! If it wasn't for Jim, Arrow would still be alright...right? She still had a bad feeling about Scroop, but she still wasn't sure.

_It doesn't matter...it was both their damn faults! Next time I see them I'm going to-_

_KnockKnock_

Amelia looked up.

"Come in."

The Doctor came into the room looking really nervous. As he normally did when he was around her.

"How may I help you, Doctor?"

He put his hands behind his back, and stood up a little taller.

"I was um...w-wanting t-t-to make sure you were uh...al-alright."

Amelia was a little taken back. This man always surprised here. She never expected this from him.

"Uh. Well, Doctor. I'm perfectly fine." She lied. She winced when she realized her voice cracked. She looked at the Doctor who seemed to be...observing her. He was trying to read her expressions, body language, voice, etc. If his degrees held any meaning, he would see her lie right away.

"You know, you shouldn't lie to people."

Apparantly they did.

Amelia sighed. She wouldn't fool him this time. This problem was too personal. She let her Captain's act fall.

"I..I just miss him so much." She sobbed.

Delbert knelt next to her, and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"It will be fine, Captain." Delbert said.

Amelia looked up into his deep brown eyes. They showed all his emotions. Sadness, care, and compassion. She basically threw herself into his arms. She clung to him, and sobbed in his shoulder.

"Um. I-It's alright, Captian." Delbert said comfortly. Amelia slid out of his hold.

"Um. No one knows of what happened in here. Good night, Doctor."

She stood up quickly as Delbert followed suit.

"G-Good night, Captain."

He grabbed her hand, and planted a kiss on it.

She smiled as he tripped his way out of the stateroom.

_2 hours later_

_KnockKnockKnock_

"Come in."

Who walked in made her want to start screaming.

"What is it, Mr. Hawkins? Shouldn't you be scrubbing the decks?" She spat out.

He winced a little when she said it.

"I came to say I'm sorry. I thought I checked them all." He said without making eye contact with her.

Amelia sighed.

"It's fine, Mr. Hawkins. I don't blame you. It's just hard to control losing someone close to you."

"Yeah...I know. My...father...left when I was 10. It was hard to handle. I'll leave you to your mourning period...or whatever."

Amelia smiled as he left. He truly meant that. I guess he wasn't a complete pervert...

_Out on the deck_

Amelia looked at the stars. She knew Arrow's corpse was floating around those stars. Back in the black hole.

"'Ello, Cap'n."

Amelia rolled her eyes as Silver came next to her.

"Hello, Mr. Silver. What is it you need?"

"I jus' wan' t' tell you I'm sorry for ye loss."

Amelia didn't look at him. She wasn't sure if she wanted to talk about that with him.

"Ye kno', Cap'n. My ma died w'en I was young. But befo'e she passed away, she told me, 'If you become a great spacer, you will join the stars when you pass away.' I kno' Mist'r Arrow is with th'm stars up ther'. An' he up ther' watchin' ov'r ye. Night, Cap'n."

He walked away. Amelia stared after him.

_Is this what all men who've had bad things happen to them do when a girl gets hurt._

"Hello, Captain. Issss everything alright?"

Amelia spun around, and came face-to-face with Scroop. He had a evil glow about him.

Apparently not _all _men.

"What do you want?"

Scroop looked around.

"Well, I do belive Mr. Arrow isssn't here anymore. And I don't think you can handle a man that has this much leg."

Amelia's eyes widened. She knew he was right. She could only handle so much. He saw this and grinned.

"Come here, kitty kitty kitty."

He took a step closer, but was stopped when he felt a gun on his back.

"I came from a place where all women should be treated nicely. It doesn't look like your going to do something like that." Delbert said.

Scroop hissed, but backed away from the Captain.

"Well, I'm glad I didn't have to use this. I only know how to use certain types of guns, and this is not one of them." Delbert said as he held out the gun to Amelia.

"Thank you, Doctor." Amelia laughed as she took the gun from him. "How did you know that was going on?"

"I was star gazing when I heard you guys talking. I came over, and saw you needed a little...assistance. I did what any real gentleman would do, Captain." He explained.

"You can call me...Amelia...but only in private." She whispered.

"Um. O-Okay, but only if you call me Delbert, Ca-Amelia."

They smiled at each other.

"Good night, Amelia."

"Good night, Delbert."

She planted a kiss on his cheek and winked. She then left him suprised up on the deck.

**That's it! I guess it's...okay. Not my best, but whatever. I'll update it as soon as possible, but now I'm going to sleep. R&R. Bye!**


	7. Who is it?

**Okay. This one's up! Enjoy!**

The guys were all in the galley. Silver was working on the lunch, Jim was cleaning dishes from breakfast, Delbert was reading a book, and Scroop was plotting his revenge on every last one of them. Amelia was in the hall trying to listen to whatever they might say about the game.

"So...who's winning?" Jim asked. It was the question that was going around in all of their minds.

"Well, Jimbo, ain't t'at the question of t'e hour? T' be honest I don' kno'." Silver told him.

Scroop looked up from where he was making his plans.

"Maybe if Missster Arrow wasss ssstill alive, he could tell usss who iss winning. Right, Cabin boy?" He accused.

Jim hung his head.

"I didn't mean it. I thought they were secure..."

"Jim, it wasn't your fault. It was an accident and you can't blame yourself." Delbert said as he placed a hand on Jim's shoulder.

"For t'e firs' time, I agree with the, Doct'r." Silver agreed.

"Forget that mussshy crap for now. We ssstill need to figure out who'sss winning thiss game, and getting the Captain." Scroop interjected.

Delbert sighed.

"How can you think of that right now? She's going through a bad time, and she needs comfort! I mean you were going to probably rape her the last you saw you two together!" He practically yelled.

Scroop glared at him.

"Maybe ssshe wasss enjoying it. But we'll never know becaussse you interrupted. Besssidess that'ss my way of _comforting _women."

Delbert stared at him.

"That's sick..."

Jim looked at the Doctor.

"You know, Doc. I don't think the Captain is liking Scroop, I think Silver's cheesy lines are annoying her, and she didn't sleep with me already. Are you and the Captain...you know...doing it...?"

Delbert eyes went to twice their size, and so did Amelia's when she heard this.

_Be careful in what you say, Doctor..._Amelia thought.

"N-No! I don't th-think the C-Captain likes m-me anymore th-than she like S-Scroop. I um I'm not a ladies man. Any affection is probably just out of gratitude or kindness..."

Delbert looked away sadly with a far away look in his eyes. Amelia frowned.

_Hm. Why does he make things harded than they have to be. _Amelia thought.

Jim shrugged.

"Okay, but then we still don't know who's the guy. We could try to question her. One of us could have dinner with her, and Silver could pop a little wine or something in her meal. I could also be the waiter and refill the two on wine when it gets low. But who's the guy we send?"

_So that's how they're gonna play? Well, I feel bad for whoever they send because they're gonna get put in a VERY bad situation.._Amelia thought.

"T'at's an easy one, Jimbo. We send t'e, Doct'r."

"What! Why me?"

"Cuz me and Jimbo are cookin' and servin', and Scroop is really perverted an' would ta'e advantage of 'er."

Delbert shook his head.

"N-No way! I'll mess everything up! I-I wouldn't be able t-to ask her even."

"Sorry, Doc, but Silver's right. That's your own problem. You still gotta do it."

_Hm. This could be a slight problem in the operation, but they will be bringing us both wine. Maybe I could still have my own fun...Bring it on, Doctor._

"F-Fine. I-I'll do it. But i-it's your fault if I screw this whole thing up."

Delbert started to walk towards the hallway Amelia was in.

_Crap! He's coming this way! I got to get out of here! _Amelia thought.

She ran up the stairs, and flipped up in the air. She grabbed a low hanging rope, and swung over the deck. She landed right in front of her stateroom door, and ran inside. she sat at her desk as she waited for Delbert to come.

_KnockKnock_

"Come in."

Delbert came in nervously.

"Hello, Delbert. How may I help you?"

"I'm I-I-I was...uh...I was w-wanting t-t-to know...um...how much longer you think the trip will be, Captain."

"Please, Amelia would be fine, and by my calculations it should be a few more days...Anything else, Delbert?"

_Like trying to trick me into that dinner..._

"Well, A-Amelia, I was um w-wondering if you w-would um...You know just f-forget it. Um Good night, Amelia."

He turned around, and started to leave. That was until Amelia stopped him.

"Actually, Delbert, would you like to join me for dinner tomorrow? It get's a little lonely sometimes."

"Um...O-Okay. Th-That's fine. Um. Good night."

He slipped out of the room. Amelia smirked.

"Time for more fun. Yes. Good night indeed."

**That's it for now. I'll do more sometime soon. R&R. Bye!**


	8. DINNER TIME!

**MWUHAHAHAHA! Delbert is in for it now! It's dinner time, and the Captain always has a plan! Enjoy!**

She sat in her stateroom waiting. Thinking over the plan for tonight.

_Hm. This plan is pure genius, but that's pretty much expected because I'm a genius. It's also a little tough, and the Doctor might not be able to handle it. Oh well. He'll just have to do on his own. I'm not holding back._

_KnockKnock_

_Perfect timing, Doctor..._

"Come in."

Delbert came in. He had a nervous look in his eyes. He glanced around, and rubbed the back of his neck with one hand. The other was placed behind his back.

"Good evening, A-Amelia"

"Hello, Delbert. Has this trip been to your liking so far?"

"Um-y-yes. It's been gr-great."

"I do agree. Although, it's been...interesting."

Delbert nodded and took a seat across from Amelia. Jim came in pulling a cart with their meals. He looked a little disappointed. Probably because it was Delbert doing this, and not himself. He put down the plates in front of them, and set down two glasses. He pulled out the wine, and filled the glasses until it was only a centimeter from the top. He then removed the covers from their plates to reveal a chicken covered in a small glaze.

"Have a good evening then." Jim said as he left.

_Hm. That glaze must contain the drugs or whatever it is. Maybe I can scrape it off when he doesn't look. Ah, he isn't looking now. Quickly!_

Amelia quickly started to scrape off some of the glaze that coated her meal. Delbert turned back around, and she stopped almost as fast as she had started. She picked up her glass, and Delbert did the same.

"To a fruitful journey, and a life full of love and joy." Amelia toasted.

They clinked glasses, and drank deeply. Well, Delbert drank deeply, but Amelia did a little trick that her mother taught her and swished it down to the back of her throat so that it didn't haze her thinking and ruin her plan when she drank. They put their glasses down.

"So, Amelia, I don't know that much about you. All I know is your last name's Smollet. Anything you could tell me about yourself? Family perhaps?"

_And it begins..._

"Well, I have an older sister, Ashley Arrow. She's married to Ted Arrow. Mr. Arrow's brother. My other family is long gone...What about you? Any family?"

"Um. A little sister. Doris. She's still only 16. My other family was...well died."

Amelia nodded. Delbert took another drink that emptied his drink. Jim came in at that moment, and refilled his cup. He looked at the Captain's and refilled it also. Delbert took another drink.

"Careful there, Delbert. The night's still only young, and we wouldn't want you drunk for the rest of it now, do we?" Amelia said with a coy look in her eyes.

He gulped and took another drink.

"Um. No I guess not. Well, how about uh...a little about yourself. Interests, dislikes, hobbies...that sort of stuff."

She thought for a moment. She took a drink out of her cup.

"Well, I always hated hospitals. The doctors were always...strange..."

She thought she saw Delbert's ears fall the slightest bit, but she only expected that.

"...But I do quite fancy dogs. Even though I'm part cat, I find their species quite intriguing. They have proved to be very loyal to their _masters._ When I'm not sailing, I enjoy watching the stars. They have a majestic beauty that can compare to no other. What about you?"

"Well, being the nerd I am I love to read. I'll read about anything at all. I actually enjoy cats. I have a pet cat, and I just love him. But I dispise...what do they call themselves..'pimps'. They mistreat women poorly, and it drives me crazy. I don't get how they can live themselves when they do it."

Amelia smirked, and took a big sip of her wine.

"Well, then, Delbert. Maybe you could give me an example of what they do to women. Actually how about you _show _me instead..."

Delbert looked at her with wide eyes, and a uneasy glance. To his fortune, Jim came in to take away their plates, and refill their wine cups. As soon as Jim filled his, he took a big drink.

"Um. Actually how about more about yourself. Like why did you give up after you became a captain?"

Amelia gritted her teeth. She wanted to have some more fun. Not talk about her reasons to give things up.

"Well, I guess a man had never really stolen my heart back then."

Delbert took in her words, and took the biggest drink yet.

"You said 'back then'. What about now?"

Amelia stared at him, and smiled slightly.

"Well, now. Hm. I'm not sure anymore, Delbert."

He stared at her for a second. He finished his wine in a another gulp.

"Well, do tell me. And don't worry. I can keep a secret."

She leaned in.

"Then it wouldn't be a secret anymore."

Delbert got a thoughtful look on his face. He gave her a smile.

"I understand, Amelia. Well, I uh I best be going."

He stood up, and Amelia stood up with him. She escorted him to the door, but he tripped and fell. He fell right on top of her.

"I-I'm s-s-so sor-sorry!"

He put his hands on the ground around her and started to push himself up. Then Jim walked into the room.

"WHOA! I'm sorry to interrupt!"

Jim awkwardly left the room. Delbert turned red, and got off of her.

"I-I'll um leave."

Amelia sat up kind of dazed.

_I must of swished that last drink down wrong...or did I?_

"G-Good night, Captain."

"Uh huh..."

He exited the room, but came face to face with Jim, Silver, and Scroop.

"I knew you were sleeping with her, Doc!" Jim said.

"Jim! It wasn't what it looked like."

"Well, t'at may be, but do ye no'mally lay on top of ye wor'ers?"

"N-No! It was just an accident! I swear!"

Scroop nodded.

"It better be jussst an accident. Ssshe'ss mine!"

They all left Delbert in front of the Captain's door. He rubbed his head.

"Why is this complicated?"

He went to his room, and let Amelia, who was at the door listening, listen to his footsteps until she could no longer hear them.

"Complicated, indeed."

**Well, that's it. I'm gonna go for maybe 2 or 3 more chapters then end it. I'm not sure yet. But R&R. I need them. Thanks to all of you that have! Bye!**


	9. Mutiny!

**I decided to skip school today. I just REALLY didn't want to go. So I have some time to do this before my mom grounds me from my laptop...Enjoy!**

Amelia was waiting for Delbert to join her. They were supposed to reach Treasure Planet soon, and they were going to have a meeting to decide their next course of action.

_Treasure Planet...the loot of a thousand worlds. Now I can finally move out of Ted and Ashley's to get my own place. Where is Delbert? He was supposed to be here by no-_

_KnockKnock_

"Come in, Doctor."

Delbert stepped in with an excited look on his face.

"Morning, Captain. Can you believe it. In less than a hour, we will have finally found the legendary Treasure Planet! We'll go down in history! We'll be rich as royalty to prove it! I mean can you imagine what our live's will be like now! Why I'll be able to-"

"Delbert, please! I know you have trouble controling your tounge, but please try to control your rambling."

Delbert smiled sheepishly, and gave her an apoligetic look.

"S-Sorry, Captain. I guess it's just exciting."

Amelia nodded in understanding.

"Yes, it is quite excitng. Now let's discuss our next course of action. I believe we should-"

"LAND HO!" Shouted one of the crew members.

Delbert and Amelia ran over to the window. They looked out it, and saw Treasure Planet! Delbert was so excited he picked her up, and twirled her around. He jumped up and down as he held her.

"We did it, We did it, We did it!"

"Doctor..."

"We found Treasure Planet."

"Doctor..."

"It's right there! We saw it!"

"Delbert!"

He stopped jumping, and realized what he was doing. He gently put her back on the ground.

"I-I-I um s-sorry, C-Captain."

Amelia pulled on the end of her jacket, and fixed her collar.

"It's quite alright. Some people can handle their excitement better than others."

She placed a hand on his shoulder to assure him it really was fine. He smiled at her, and she returned it. Then Jim bust in the room.

"Captain! We gotta get Doc, and get out of here!"

He turned around as he finished locking the door. He saw the Doc and Cap looking at him surprised, and Cap's hand was on Doc's shoulder. He then remembered something his friend once told him.

**"That's so not true!" Jim yelled at his friend, Dan.**

**"It is true! If a girl puts her hand on a dude's shoulder, it means she wants to do it with him! It has happened to all of my friends and your friends."**

Jim shook his head of the memory as Amelia started to talk to him.

"Mr. Hawkins! You never bust into a commanding officers quarters without their knowing so first!"

"That doesn't matter now! The crew are pirates, and they're taking over now!"

Amelia looked through her window, and saw the pirates' flag flapping in the wind. She ran over to her cabnet that held weapons and the map. She picked out one gun, and quickly started loading it.

"Pirates on my ship...I'll see they all hang! Doctor, are you familiar with these?"

She tossed the gun to Delbert. He caught it catiously.

"Well, I've seen-I've read-"

The gun then blasted a globe next to Amelia's head.

"Um. No. No, I'm not."

Amelia rolled her eyes.

"Mr. Hawkins, defend this with your life."

She tossed the map to Jim, but he didn't catch it. Morph got it first.

_I can't rely on either of these men, can I? Well, leave it to a woman to do the job._

She blasted a hole, and they ran for their lifes. The rest was a blur. Next thing she knew she heard,

"Captain! Laserball at 12 o'clock!"

Then there was a searing pain in her side.

**Well, that's this chapter! I hoped you enjoyed because I might not be able to update for a while. R&R. Bye!**


	10. Bonding

**Okay...I've been given an hour to this since I've been behaving 'good.' So I'm gonna spend it doing this...Chapter 10! Enjoy!**

Amelia let out a small shout of pain. She had just sent Jim to find a better place for them to hide. If they stayed in the open any longer, they would all die. She would do it herself if it wasn't for her blasted side. She started to fall, but Delbert was there to catch her. He gently put her down.

"Now let's take a look at that..." He sighed.

"I believe not, Doctor." She retorted. "I'm perfectly fine, and-AH!"

She clutched her side again. The pain had flared up again.

"Yes, you're the strongest and healthiest you've ever been." He rolled his eyes. "Please, Amelia, I'll be as fast as possible, but I still need to see it."

Amelia nodded her head in defeat.

"Fine, Delbert. Just...make it quick."

He nodded in understanding, and blushed as he started unbuttoning her coat.

"Why, Delbert...Do I see a tinge off pink on that face of yours?" She chuckled to herself as he turned a deeper shade of red.

"It seems so...I'm blushing while undressing the Captain I hired. I wonder why..." He mumbled.

Amelia laughed. It was true when they said laughter was the bast medicine. Delbert finally took off her coat, and set it neatly to the side. He looked at her, and saw blood leaking through her under shirt. He had to go down one more layer.

"Um, A-Amelia, I-I uh need to get your o-other shirt off."

She looked at him for a second, and then looked away quickly.

"Fine."

Delbert surprisingly took off her next shirt quickly. He saw the wound. He started to tend to it, and Amelia felt a tingling as he did so.

_His hands are so...warm and soft...NO! Amelia, old girl, snap out of it...But it feels so...nice..._

Amelia felt his hands move away, and watched as he searched through his coat pocket. He pulled out two fine silk scarfs. She watched as he tied one to her wound, and put the other to the side. Once she was dressed, he started tying her a sling with the other. His touch felt so nice she couldn't but start purring. She was also a little delerious.

_Don't let him notice...Don't notice...Dear God, Don't notice!_

"Amelia, do you hear that?"

_Crap!_

"Um..hear what, Delbert?"

That-Wait a second." He put his hand on the back of her neck, and chuckled. "Well, are you purring?"

"It uh it appears so, doesn't it?"

He chuckled, and sat down next to her.

"It's fine..."

They sat in silence until they heard a rustling. Delbert reached over Amelia, and grabbed the gun. He loaded, and held a weak aim. It was all quiet. You could swear you heard a-

"HI!" yelled a weird robot. He jumped on top of Delbert, who yelped in surprise.

"Doc!" B.E.N. get off of him." Jim yelled.

"B.E.N. crawled off.

"Sorry, Doc! I'm B.E.N.!"

Delbert dusted himself off, and looked to Jim for an explanation.

"B.E.N. has a place for us to hide at..."

Amelia nodded in approval.

"Right. Now let's be off..."

She attempted to stand only to be caught by Delbert once again. But instead of putting her back down he picked right off her feet.

"Doctor!"

"Sorry, Captain, but you're in no state. I'll have no more word about it."

Amelia just stared at him in awe. He really knew when to take command, and when he did he became like...well, her! Commanding and couragous. She soon fell back to sleep in his arms.

When she awoke, they were entering a...cave? Some sort of housing facility. She wasn't quite sure. Delbert put her down, and started folding his jacket for her to rest her head on.

"Aww, I find old fashion romance touching, don't you?" He said. "How about a drink for the happy couple?"

Delbert looked at him surprised.

"Oh, uh, No...thank you. We don't drink, and...we're not a couple."

He smiled at Amelia with one of those he-must-be-crazy- to-think-that looks. But instead, she gave him a maybe-not-now look.

And that's exactly what her delerious self was telling her.

**Okay to be continued later. My time has run out, so until the next chapter. R&R. Bye!**


	11. And we have a Winner!

**I have been given another hour by the warden. She doesn't suspect a thing. So here is my new chaapter. Enjoy!**

Amelia woke up in a dark room. She had no memory of where she was. She tried to jump up, but a pain in her side stopped her. She looked down to see she was bandaged up, and her arm was in a sling. She looked around and saw a strange Canid man looking out the entrance of the room with a gun in his hand.

"Excuse me, sir. Where am I? Who are you?" She asked him.

He turned around, and looked at her with a strange expression.

"A-Amelia? Are you alright?" He asked her.

He came over next to her, and sat down. She looked at him surprised. Normally a man would stay as far away from her as possible. This man, though, just came right next to her as if it were a natural thing.

"How do you-" She started, but stopped as her memories flooded back to her. She shook her head, and gave Delbert a weak smile.

"Sorry, Delbert. Just had a little memory block there."

He nodded his head while giving her a concerned look.

"I-I guess so..."

Amelia lookedd around, and noticed they were alone.

_Where on Montressor did Mr. Hawkins, that crazy robot, and pink blob go to? _She pondered.

"You gave us quite a scare, Amelia. You were really delerious. You said some..._s-st-strange _things."

Amelia gave him a curious look. She didn't remember what she had said. Bits and pieces, but they were kind of blurry.

"What exactly did I say? I don't quite recall these past few hours."

Delbert rubbed the back of his neck nervously, and blushed.

"Well you um m-mentioned something about h-how w-wonderful my uh eyes were..."

Amelia looked at him with shock.

_Oh, God...Why is it that I just have to talk about one of the main things I like about him? Seriously, why did it have to be his adorable, puppy-dog, brown eyes? _She thought.

"Well, I'm sorry to frighten you."

She stared at him for a moment. She then realized he had given her his jacket, and he was now slightly shivering. The temperature had dropped significantly, and she had both the jackets.

"Delbert? Are you cold? If you need to, you can take your jacket back."

She leaned forward to let her 'pillow' drop to the ground. She then used her good arm to grab it. She tried to hand it to him, but he shook his head.

"I'll be f-fine, Amelia. Your cause is greater than mine."

He then put his hand on top of hers, and gently started pushing it back to it's original spot. She then pushed it back towards him, but because she didn't have the strength she had to lean towards him.

"No, Delbert. I'll be fine. You need it, or else you'll freeze to death. And I do not want that to happen, Delbert. Not if there was a way to possibly stop it."

Delbert kept shaking his head. He too, had to lean forward in an attempt to put the jacket it the desired spot.

"I'm flattered, Amelia. Really. I am, but you are injured and I don't need you catching a cold."

Amelia leaned forward even more now. Their faces were barely two inches apart because of it.

"You'll catch a cold, as well..."

They stared at each others eyes. They were hypnotized...no magnetized to each others eyes. Delbert looked away, and realized their closeness. And being shy his first thought was to back away, but Amelia saw this first. She wasn't going to let it happen. She then let go of the jacket, and grabbed his collar to pull him in the rest of the way. Their lips crashed together. Delbert looked at her wide-eyed, but shrugged. He deepend the kiss, and pulled her closer. They broke apart, and smiled at each other.

"Delbert...I need to tell you something."

"What is it?"

Amelia hesitated before deciding to tell him.

"You see, back on the ship...I kind of set you up. As well as Mr. Hawkins, Mr. Silver, and Mr. Scroop. It was all really a...game of sorts. It was to see which of you could win my admiration first. I had Arrow start it, and now it seems the game is over."

Delbert stared at her in shock.

"Y-You _played _with us?"

Amelia gave a slight nod.

"In a way, yes. But no one came as far as you just have. As I said before, the game is over."

Delbert thought about it then smiled.

"Well, then. Congrats to me. For I am the winner of the Captain's Game."

**That's the end of this story, but it's going to have a sequal. As soon as I get time for it. I hope you enjooyed the story, and don't forget to review. Tell me what you thought. Bye!**


End file.
